1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crossbow kickstand, and more specifically to a crossbow kickstand accessory which may optionally be mounted to a crossbow for stability and ease of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to new changes in regulations, the use of crossbows for hunting has become more popular and prolific in the hunting community. However, typical crossbows have a number of comfort and performance issues that need to be addressed to improve crossbow functionality. Typical crossbows either must be held aloft using the user's arms alone, or by propping the fore-end of the crossbow against a branch or other imperfect, non-portable structure.
Heretofore there has not been available a crossbow kickstand system or method of use with the advantages and features of the present invention.